


All Before I was 21

by RattiP



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Miscarriage, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattiP/pseuds/RattiP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a roller-coaster love life before she turns 21</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Before I was 21

**Author's Note:**

> So this work was written by a friend of mine when we were in like 5th grade after we watched a Spanish soap-opera. The plot isn't the best and neither are the facts but it was fun writing it and brings back good memories! Xx

I was sitting at the park bench reading a book when a little girl came running past me giggling. I smiled at the thought of maybe she was running away from her mother or father who wanted to tickle her. If only I had that. Well I’m too young to have a child and plus I have nobody to love me. I sighed then returned to my book, when all of a sudden I felt something jump in to my lap. I looked down to see the little girl on my lap. I caressed her cheek. She was just perfect. “Hello, my name Annabelle. You is?” she asked. “Well Annabelle, I’M Y/N.” She jumped off my lap and started tugging me towards the playground. She hopped on the swings and I started pushing her. All was perfect until reality struck. This was not my child and her parents were probably looking for her. “Annabelle. Aren’t your mommy and daddy looking for you?” I asked. “Uh-Oh” she laughed. “Well let’s go find them then.” We walked for a little bit till I heard a familiar husky voice calling for Annabelle. “She’s over here!” I hollered and from between the mass of people came…Mr Styles? What was he doing her? “Daddy!” Annabelle screamed before running off to be engulfed in a hug by her father. “Don’t ever run away from me like that again.” Mr Styles said calmly. “Daddy this is Y/N my new friend.” He looked up at me and as our eyes connected I got lost in them. He cleared his throat sending me out of my daze. “Thank you so much.” He said. “Oh crab sticks! I left my book” I cursed under my breath. “Well why don’t we all go to the book store then?” he asked. “Um…I-i-i-i- have to g-g-g-get h-h-h-home” I stuttered and ran and sat under a tree a little while away. I might have gone to another planet because I was suddenly unaware of another presence until it started shaking me. “Y/N…I’m know you wouldn’t have expected me to have a child but I do. And she really likes you, so…would you like to be her babysitter? She is only here on weekends and during exam times I’ll make an alternate arrangement.” He said smiling at me. “I’ll do it” you said so quickly I not only shocked him but myself as well. “Well…when do I start?” I asked beaming. “Well she is going to her mother for this weekend to go visit her grandmother. So ...next weekend?” he asked. “Sure, but I really should be going.” I said getting up to leave. “Wait” he said grabbing my hand. “Let me give you a ride.” He said with a glint in his eye. “Thanks. I‘ll just call my mum.” I said dialling up my mother. “She said it’s fine and that her flight was delayed by a few hours so she will only leave Australia at 19.00pm. But she says she trusts me not to have a wild party.” I said laughing at the last part. “Well then…you can come with me to drop off Annabelle and meet her mother.” He said sighing somewhat happily.

We found Annabelle and I was carrying her because she said she was too tired to walk to the car. When we got to the parking lot there were 4 black Audi A7’s parked in a row. “Which one is mine?” Mr Styles asked under his breath. See thing is I have had a crush on Mr Styles since he first arrived at the school at the beginning of the term. I had also memorised his number plate. “It’s the second one from the left or the third one from the right Mr Styles” I stated bluntly. “How did you know? And when we are not at school my name is Harry.” He smiled. My cheeks started burning. “I have a feeling you already know my name and think I know how you know.” He smirked. “Who said I did?” I asked. “You Facebook stalked me didn’t you?” he said more like a question than a statement but I gave in anyway nodding. He chuckled. We got in the car and then I sat up front. We had been driving for a while when he put his hand on my leg. At first I was shocked and turned pale. He started rubbing it causing me to calm down. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I put my hand on top of his and he intertwined our fingers. I wondered if I was really being rational with myself, because here I was in the same car as my teacher but we were acting so girlfriend boyfriend like it wasn’t even normal considering we hadn’t even spoken about our feelings. The rest of the car ride was spent listening to nursery rhymes courtesy of Harry. We pulled up to a Victorian style house. “Annabelle, go ring the bell.” With that Annabelle unbuckled her seatbelt and ran to the door. “Well if you haven’t realised Alice. I really like you and it would be amazing if you could go out with me.” James asked with a twinkle in his eyes. “I would love to but it isn’t right.” I said looking down at my hands. “I know but it can be our secret till you’re older.” He now looked as if he was pleading. “Ok!” I said looking up smiling. He leaned in slowly kissing me at first gently but then it turned rough. The moment was ruined by Annabelle knocking on the window. “Let’s get out BABE.” He emphasised on the babe causing me to smile. “I see you found yourself some fresh meat.” Annabelle’s mother said between laughs. “Your sense of humour is not very humorous Taylor.” Harry muttered under his breath pulling me towards him by slithering his arm around my waist making me blush. “I’m Taylor, Annabelle’s mother, I’m 22.” She said extending her hand. I shook it with a confused look on my face but she shrugged it off. “Well goodbye Alice, I’ll see you next time ok?” Annabelle said whilst giving me a hug. I smiled down at her and stuck out my pinkie. “Promise I’ll see you next time.” I turned and walked back to the car. I got in and waited for James. He finally got back in and pecked me on the cheek. “Well let’s get you home princess.” The rest of the car ride was silent but not awkward. We arrived at my house. I got out unlocking the front door and walking in but something about being home alone for the whole night scared me. I ran outside asking James to stay till I fell asleep. He got out of the car coming in. “What do you want for supper?” I asked him. He hesitated for a moment before saying, “I’ll cook you can go put your pyjamas on and pick a movie.” I smiled and walked up the stairs. While getting dressed I could smell the waft from the pots downstairs. I chose to watch Bend it like Beckham and walked down the stairs in my footed onsie with polka dots. I walked into the kitchen greeted by laughter about my pyjamas. We ate dinner with a few laughs and watched the movie cuddled together on the couch. But I think we fell asleep because I was awoken by the sunlight streaming through the windows. We didn’t close them because we didn’t have to worry about being seen because I live on a mountain range and the next door neighbours were lived about 15miles away. I smiled at the thought that my crush was finally my boyfriend. James started to stir under me and flipped over sending flying off the couch landing on the luckily carpeted floor. “Sorry babe!” he said with a shocked expression on his face but that’s when I burst into fits of laughter. “What’s the time?” I asked smiling broadly at James. “Well it is 10:45!” he said looking a bit out of things. “Uh-oh, my mom should be back in 15minutes.” I stated as my face drained of colour. “Babe you go shower and get ready I’ll clean up then you can be ready for your mum. As if on time as I waltzed down the stairs there stood my mother laughing hysterically at something her and James must have been talking about. “I missed you mommy!” I screamed engulfing my mother in a bone crushing hug. “Harry,would you like to have lunch with us? I have friends coming over and maybe you could stay?” my mom asked with a knowing smile on her face. “Well can I cook mom while you get ready?” I asked batting my eyelashes. “No, because Trisha and Yaser are coming and she is meant to cook this time. But maybe you can help her.” I nodded and stalked up the stair planning on sulking in my room till lunch. “Harry can you go figure out what’s her problem is please. I don’t have time for this.” My mother was now in a mood. “Sure!” Harry agreed climbing the stairs. “Babe, are you ok?” Harry cooed through the door. “NO! She never wants me to do everything. She invited you for lunch so she can brag about what a good person you are and then say to me: ’Why aren’t you like that?’ I’m sick of it!” I screamed into my pillow. “I love you and that is all that matters!” Harry cooed now lying next to me on my bed. I replayed what he just said in my head and gave him a blank look. “Did you just say you love me?” I asked shell-shocked. “Yes I did.” He said nodding at the end sending me into fits of laughter. “I love you too Harry Styles.” I smiled the kissed his lips till I heard my mother calling my name. I groaned before we pulled apart. “Yes mom?” I asked grinning. “Please drive down to the gate and make sure Yaser and Trisha follow you in the car because every time she is here it was at night and she doesn’t know the way and while you at it go down to the store and get me the stuff that on the list.” She said shoving a list at me. “I haven’t got my licence yet so I can’t drive to the store without a licence holder.” I stated bluntly. “Well then walk down to the gate and tell them where to go and then I’ll ask Zayn to drive you to the store ok?” she said now with a smile on her face. “Zayn’s coming!” I squealed and rushed up the stairs to get my shoes. As I reached the bottom of the stairs still trying to slip on my Vans I walked in to a hard body. “So, who is Zayn?” Harry asked. “Oh, he’s Trisha and Yaser’s 22 year old son who’s is a law student and is like my big brother.” I said grinning. ”I haven’t seen him in a while though because he has found a new girl best friend.” I huffed. “I’m sorry but now you have me.” He said quickly before pecking my lips. “See you in a bit.” I ran down the paved road leading to the gate since the farm, wine cellar, our house and the farm workers house all forked at one road. I reached the gate and there waiting was Trisha and Yaser in their tinted black car. Yaser rolled down the window. “Hi Guys,” I gasped,” the road forks in 4 ways. So if you go up the road that will be directly in front of you or just read the sign saying main house you’ll find it.” I said still trying to catch my breath and contain my excitement. “Sure, do want a ride up?” Trisha asked from the passenger’s seat. “No, it’s ok. I’m going to wait for Zayn.” I blushed at the last part. “Ok!” Trisha said with a giggle then adding a wink. I waited for about 10minutes looking through my Twitter trying to pass the time. Finally there was a honk at the gate which startled me. I looked up to see the navy blue BMW Convertible at the gate containing Zayn. I dug the keys out of my pocket and opened the gate running to Zayn who had decided to get out of his car and give me a hug. “I missed you so much!” we both screamed at the same time. “When we get back to the house we need to talk about ‘us’.” I stated. I let go of him dropping to my feet since he was about 6foot and I 5foot 8. He groaned before motioning me to get into the car. I did as told we sat staring at the gate for around 7 minutes before I spoke up. “My mom said she sent you a message asking you to take me to the store.” I smiled. “Yes she did but I went and bought the stuff I know you will eat since you are a very fussy eater.” He said smirking. “Why thanking kind sir!” I said giggling then kissed his cheek. I felt warm sparks on my lips but decided to brush it off. We drove back to the house and when we got there we took the food out the boot and he asked me to bring in a duffle bag of his as well. “Why do you have the duffle bag?” I asked. “We are having an epic sleepover.” Zayn now had the goofiest smile plastered across his face. The sun hadn’t set yet since it was still summer. Everybody was having fun besides me because Harry and Zayn’s ‘best friend’ were flirting up a storm while Zayn, Trisha, Yaser and my mother talked. I sat outside on the patio looking out at the view of the ocean and enjoying the sunlight whilst sulking. Suddenly Zayn sat next to me wiping the tears I hadn’t noticed had even fallen. “Let’s go to the secret garden and talk ok?” Zayn asked pulling my up from the garden chair. We walked higher up into the mountain till we reached the garden. I sat on the bench and Zayn sitting next to me. “Tell me what’s wrong. You tell me when you’re finished I say what I want to say and then we comment ok?” Zayn looked at me as if he was now pleading. “Ok, here goes. Well see thing is I’ve always had this crush on Harry but he’s my teacher but then I saw him at the park and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes I would. So then last night we slept on the couch together. But when I kissed your cheek earlier I got butterflies in my stomach. I’m angry at you though because you made a new friend and stopped talking to me. Your friend and my ‘boyfriend’ are now flirting like crazy .And mother doesn’t want me to do anything around the house. It’s like I’m made of glass.” I said and sighed at the end. “Now my go. I stopped talking to you because my feelings for you are too strong and you’re too young and it’s illegal. My friend Lauren she came because my mother invited her. I love you and no one else Y/N.” He said slowly and I could see the lust in his eyes. With that he leaned in and kissed me and I kissed back. The kiss was gentle and soft until I pulled away. “We can’t because; Harry is my boyfriend let’s just wait till I’ve spoken to him.” I said with a not a heavy heart as you had thought. “Sure! But will you be my one and only?” He said then placing a soft kiss on my lips. “Yes I will.” I replied happily and blushing. We walked back to the house and I asked to see Harry in the library because there was a book I wanted to show him. “I’m sorry Harry but this isn’t going to work.” I said gesturing to the two of us. “I was going to say the same thing. But will you still be Annabelle’s babysitter?” He asked whilst a smile playing on his lips. I gave him a hug before walking downstairs. In while I was absent Zayn had convinced my mother to let him and I cook. I gave him a smiling saying it was done and he winked in response. I waltzed into the pantry starting to pick out ingredients for my spaghetti and meat balls. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I smelt Zayn’s familiar cologne. I smiled and spun around. We were now standing face to face. He leaned down and kissed me. It was all bliss and we kept giggling till Trisha and my mother walked in and gasped. I pulled away from Zayn but he still had a firm grip on my waist. We all stood there frozen. “Um…well. This is very awkward.” Zayn said trying to lighten up the mood but it doesn’t seem to be working. Since Harry left because Annabelle got home sick and Taylor was out of town. Lauren went with because she was love struck. “Are the kids still going to cook or should I go get sushi?” Yaser called from the couch. “That would be great.” My mother and Trisha called back at the same time but their eyes not leaving us. Jake left us still standing there. Randomly I felt the urge to puke. I tried getting Zayns’s hands off from around my waist before I barfed on anyone but his grip tightened. “I’m going to puke Zayn.” I said now trying to keep it down. He let go and I pushed past my mom and Trisha running to the bathroom in my bedroom. I heard foots steps behind me and felt my hair being pulled away from my face. Once I had stopped I leaned against the toilet and saw Zayn in front of me. “We are dead.” I said now crying into my hands. Zayn got up and wet my wash cloth and wiped my face. “Don’t worry it will be okay.” He cooed into my ear. “I just thought of something. I’m crying as if I’m pregnant.” I cried even harder. “Well, hopefully you’re not and if you are I’d be disappointed because it isn’t my baby.” Zayn smiled then kissed my cheek. I got up washed my face and brushed my teeth. My mom called us down. I sat on Zayn’s lap which made my mother anxious. Trisha started talking, “Well kids, we have discussed this. We have decided that you are old enough to make your own decisions. Zayn just remember that she is only 17.” “I’ll be 18 in 3 months!” I screamed mid-way through her sentence. “Yes dear and both of you remember that until Y/N turns 18 this relationship cannot be sexual because it is ILLEGAL.” Trisha spoke. “I don’t want to see you kissing or cuddling in my presence or this will be over.” My mother said gesturing to Zayn and me. With that I slid off Zayn’s lap. “Now, Yaser will be back soon with supper and we are going to go out. So Y/N go put your pyjamas on while we talk to Zayn ok?” My mother asked sweetly. “But I thought you said we were going out.” I said slightly confused. “Oh, you’re too young sweety. Maybe in 3 months.” My mother taunted in a patronising tone, I groaned and walked up the stairs. I changed into my pyjamas. I checked my phone and answered texted and laughed at the messages that my best friend Kerry had sent asking if I was dead. I sent her a text.  
Text Conversation:  
Hi Kerry  
Where have you been?  
Zayn came over.  
You lucky mother fucker!!!!! He is like sex on a stick  
We are in a relationship now…  
You and I are going to the mall tomorrow and you have to tell me everything!  
Sure! See you tomorrow.  
I smiled turned my phone off and put it in the charger. I walked downstairs to find my mom and Trisha walking out the door. “Bye Mom!” I smiled and waved she waved back.  
Zayn and I ate sushi and then cuddled on the couch watching reruns of Pretty Little Liars and Teen Wolf. Once again though I fell asleep on the couch and Zayn carried me to my room. I think I asked him to stay because I woke up with his arm around my waist. I smiled and kissed his lips. “Moring sunshine.” He mumbled against my lips. “Good morning!” I smiled then crawled off him.

3 Months Later  
“Zayn, are you home yet?” I panted just arriving back at his flat after my jog. There was no reply so I went to his room and took a shower. I picked out a crop top and pair of shorts which I thought was a bit of an inappropriate outfit to wear in public for my liking. I pulled my hair up into a high pony slipped on my Vans and waltzed down the stairs to hear a racquet from the lounge. “Zayn, are you home?” I asked my voice a bit shaky. I continued to walk until I came across all Zayn’s college friends. I stopped and my face burned red. I heard murmurs about me being a slut and with that I looked down at my outfit. I covered my stomach ran up the stairs and started crying on the bed. “Y/N? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you they were coming over. I spoke to the girls though because I know you are uncomfortable with your body. Personally I think that they are jealous.” Zayn tried to comfort me. “Ok, but please pick out and outfit for me while I clean up.” I smile innocently. Zayn nodded and kissed my forehead before heading over to the closet where I had a number of clothes since I spent a lot of time over here. For the rest of the night we watched sport and ordered pizza. I was 18 now so I could legally drink but I had never had the desire, so as the rest drank I went into the bedroom and fell asleep. A week went by and I felt mortified for not realizing that Zayn hadn’t been going to college since the New Year. He had started a job at a law firm. Today Zayn and I went down to the Country Club for a round of tennis. We arrived and apparently we met one of Zayn’s colleagues and we ended up playing doubles with them. Zayn and I won in the end. “So Y/N, how are?” Mia asked kindly. “Good thanks Mia.” I smiled. We ended up having a long conversation while our ‘boys’ were doing heaven knows what. “I’m pregnant Y/N but I haven’t told Jason yet.” She looked as if she was going to cry. “That’s wonderful Mia! I want a baby so much right now but I know it’s not the time.” I sighed as my face changed to a saddened look. “Hey Y/N, what’s wrong babe?” Zayn asked coming to sit next to me on one of the chairs in the flower garden of the country club. “Nothing, just a bit tired.” I smiled half-heartedly. I stood up abruptly and walked out of the country club not even saying goodbye. I asked the door man to call me a cab and within 5minutes the cab rolled up in front of me. I got in and directed the cab to my house. Once we arrived I paid and thanked the cab driver and walked into the house sitting on my bed. I cried myself to sleep that night realizing that I wasn’t as old as I acted and it would be best to break up with Zayn because being around him made me want things that were beyond me. I woke up in the morning looking like a complete mess. I took a shower put on a sundress and sandals and walked down the stairs. Today was a Wednesday so I thought I might take Zayn lunch at the office and break up with him. I ordered Zayn’s favourite food from the country club and his favourite dessert to lighten up his mood after I broke the news. I arrived and made sure that I booked him after his board meeting. I set up his lunch and then pulled put my phone looking at my twitter feed. “Hey babe, how did you sleep?” Zayn asked leaning down and planting a kiss on my cheek. “Ok.” I replied bluntly. “We need to talk about something though. I think we should break up and it would be best if we don’t contact each other but if you come over with your parents let’s not make it awkward. Oh and I got your favourites.” I smiled walked over to him kissed his forehead and walked out the door.  
Life for me went on I finished high school and was now at NYU. I walked out of the lecture hall heading to MacDonald’s since it was hot out and I was craving a MacFlurry. I ordered, paid, got it then left. As I was walking down the busy streets I was shoved, my MacFlurry flying out of my hands landing on a man in a suite. “Oh, shit! I’m really sorry. I can buy you a new suite if you want?” I rambled. As I lifted up my head I saw the person I had left without hearing what they thought of the split. “It’s ok but you and I need to talk. But I don’t need a new suite as you know I’ve already got plenty. You must repay me with dinner and a goodnight kiss.” Zayn started smirking toward the end. “Fine, come to my place in an hour.” I grimaced. “I can’t I have a very important meeting.” He said remorsefully. “Well then you decide which one is more important.” I smirked and walked back to campus to go get my car. I arrived home and changed into sweats since I wasn’t expecting Zayn to come so I popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave and waited. Once the popcorn was done I sat down and flicked through the channels till I found reruns of Smallville which I thought would put a smile on my face and started watching. Halfway through the movie there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it and there stood a Zayn wearing jeans, plain white Henley. “I said I would come didn’t I?” Zayn smiled coming through the door wrapping his hands around my waist then kissing in the crook of my neck. I smiled and thought about it. If he is willing to do anything maybe I can have his baby but not tell him. I smiled and decided that was exactly what I was going to-do. I kissed his lips fiercely and things got heated pretty quickly. I jumped onto him and he carried us to my room and with that it happened. I woke up with Zayn not next to me but a note saying:  
Sorry I had to leave baby but I have a 9.30 meeting  
Love you   
Mike  
Xox  
I smiled knowing that he still cared.   
I didn’t have class today so I was good to just relax.

The next few weeks were fine until I had the sudden urge to puke while sitting at Starbucks with Zayn . I got up and ran to the bathroom before spilling out the content of my stomach. I got up washed my face looked in the mirror and smiled. I walked out to Zayn kissed him, excused myself grabbed my bags and left. I walked out hailed a cab since I came with Zayn and went to the doctor whom I had called on my way. “Hi, please fill in the forms and take a seat.” the receptionist smiled. “Sure.” I smiled back. Once I was done I handed it back. “Miss Y/L/N the doctor will see you now.” I smiled and stood up and followed the waiting doctor. She told me to lift my shirt and that the gel would cold which I beamed at. She showed me a picture of a medium sized baby and apparently I was 3months pregnant but it wasn’t noticeable since I was small built. Meaning I’ve been pregnant for long now and the morning sickness only decided to start now. She gave me 2 pictures from the ultrasound. I decided to go Zayn’s house and wait for Zayn to come back from work. When Zayn got back I had just come down the stairs from looking at myself in the mirror. As Zayn opened the door I ran and jumped into his arms. “Someone missed me today.” Zayn smiled. “Well in actual fact we did miss you.” I smiled putting emphasis on the ‘we’. “What do you mean by ‘we’?” Zayn asked putting me down and looking at me slightly confused. “Well I went to the doctor after I left Starbucks and I’m pregnant.” I beamed. “Wow! That’s great but aren’t you too young?” he asked his happiness fading. “Well I’m 19 so its fine and I want a baby now.” I said feeling contempt with my answer. “So, where is the ultrasound and how far along are you? Oh shit… did we injure the baby the other night when we…?” Zayn’s face turned as red as a tomato. “No we did not ‘injure’ the baby. I’m 3 months pregnant and I’ve got it upstairs.” I said still laughing. We kissed for a very long time giggling in-between, once I was sure I was going to die from no oxygen Zayn and I sat and watched Ironside. My eyes slowly started dropping while Mike was rubbing my stomach. 

I went to school as usual and only told my close friends and family about me being pregnant. My mother flipped and so did Trisha so they decided to go to a day spa to try and calm down. My dad nearly attacked Zayn which scared the life out of me and of courseZayn. I was now 6months pregnant and things couldn’t be going any better until… I was sitting at my parents’ house with Zayn and our families when I had a piercing pain in my stomach. I doubled over in pain and lay in a ball on the floor shrieking. Everybody came running to my side asking what’s wrong until my mom started weeping and calling for somebody to call an ambulance. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying? “Trisha asked my mom. “The baby, it’s dying.” My mom cried causing all the rest of us to cry too. Yaser shot up and ran to call an ambulance. Everything started to go black and after that frantic moment I don’t recall anything. I woke up to hear weeping. I looked down at my stomach to find nothing. I knew without being told my baby was dead. 

6 Weeks Later  
I hadn’t seen or spoken to Zayn in 6weeks. I had moved on by day but at night I cried myself to sleep. I kept a few baby clothes but none knew. “Y/N, get out of that bed, dressed and downstairs because Zayn wants to speak to!” My mom called. I groaned before putting on sweats a hoodie and pulling my hair into a messy bun. “Hi Zayn how are? I’m not so good I cry myself to sleep because I killed my baby but you look dashing.” I said sarcastically before smiling falsely. “Oh Zayn, can you please stop acting like a child.” He begged. “Well I’m sorry but I’m not 21 yet making me still underage and a child in many countries.” I retorted. He groaned before walking closer to me and engulfing me in a hug before kissing the top of my head. “I know I’m sorry babe but I came because I’ve missed you like crazy but I had work to do in Asia and Australia.” He mumbled into my hair. “So I’m guessing when you were in Asia you were in the rice fields and in the Outback when in Australia since I never got a single call, text, skype, tweet or even a damn Snapchat from you?!” I spat feeling somewhat neglected. “In actual fact I was. I’m doing a case about slavery in the modern world.” Zayn spoke looking down at me grinning. I smiled then leaned up and kissed him. At first he was shocked but soon kissed back. The kiss slowly came rough until I leaned a little too much into him and fell. My mother came rushing in to check if I was ok because it was rather a loud thud. “I’m ok!” I laughed. “What happened to your neck? It looks bruised.” My mom asked concerned. I got up and ran to the mirror in the hall way before checking and seeing that it was a hickey. “Zayn Jawaad Malik you better get your arse over here now and explain the ‘thing’ on my neck please.” I shrieked. Zayn’s face reddened at my tone of voice and the scowl from my mother. “I do not want my daughter covered in those slutty spots.” My mom shrieked. “Um well maybe I should get going since I got Y/N up and out of bed.” Zayn stated his head down before walking over to the door. After he walked out I burst into laughter. My mom gave me a stern look. “I’m sorry it was my fault.” I smiled sheepishly. I ran quickly to the door as Zayn was pulling out of the drive way, I frantically waved my hands trying to get his attention. He stopped the car and I ran over as he opened his car door. I jumped in and sat on his lap. “I’m sorry I got you into trouble but maybe we can go to your place for a movie?” I asked flirtatiously. “Well now your mother hates my guts.” He mumbled. “She doesn’t hate you because of the hickey. She hates you because you left me for 6 weeks, but because I love you I don’t care.” I smiled kissing him. He pulled away sighing before saying, “I’m sorry…it’s just that I couldn’t look at you without feeling bad about the baby. Why didn’t you tell me you wanted one?”. “I’m sorry…I didn’t think you wanted one.” I huffed. “Well…do you still want to have a baby with me?” Mike asked. I replied almost instantly, “I would sell myself to the devil.” I admitted sheepishly. “Well then why don’t we go to my place and make ourselves a baby?” He asked lustfully. “Well then, let’s go.” We drove to Zayn’s apartment and as we reached the door I couldn’t even wait anymore before I started kissing him.


End file.
